Shipping containers, also called intermodal freight containers or intermodal cargo containers, are commonly used to move goods throughout the world. Such containers may have varying lengths (e.g., twenty feet or forty feet), but typically have identical widths (e.g., 8 feet (2.44 meters)) and identical heights (e.g., 8 feet, 6 inches (2.59 m)). The standardized widths and heights enable stacking of the containers for storage and/or for stowage aboard certain types of vehicles, such as container ships and/or trains. The containers also include a standardized anchoring system that enables the containers to be secured to each other and to many different types of vehicles, such as container ships, trains, and/or tractor-trailers.
Recently, designs for aircraft and/or for frame structures within an aircraft that can carry such standardized shipping containers have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 7,891,608, issued on Feb. 22, 2011, describes exemplary aircraft designs and/or frame structure designs, and is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.